El hijo de Harry Potter
by Shindokun
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Harry regresa a Hogwarts tras haber vencido a Voldemort para terminar su último curso escolar. Lo que en principio tenia que ser un curso tranquilo se convierte en una locura tras un suceso en la primera clase del año.
1. Chapter 1

La historia de Harry Potter y todos los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

El principio de nuevo curso

Harry se despertó muy pronto por la mañana en su habitación y se la quedo observando como si aún se encontrara en un sueño. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters de sus jugadores de quidditch favoritos que se movían por los posters jugando un eterno partido. Su cama era muy espaciosa y en la esquina tenía el baúl de la escuela abierto y su contenido yacía de manera desordenada sobre su escritorio. En la otra esquina se encontraba su preciada Saeta de Fuego. En los últimos años desde que la obtuvo habían sacado mejores y más rápidas escobas pero su Saeta de fuego nunca le había fallado y no pensaba cambiarla por una nueva aún que se quedara obsoleta.

No podía evitar observar cada mañana su habitación durante unos minutos antes de levantarse. Pero era algo normal. Tras una vida malviviendo con sus tíos al fin tenía una habitación propia, con objetos mágicos por todos lados. En su mesita de noche yacía una fotografía de sus padres cosa que nunca había podido tener porque sus padres solo tenían fotografías del mundo mágico y aparte sus tíos no los soportaban.

Tras un rato observando se giró para observar el reloj. Eran las 8.30 de la mañana. Iba bien de tiempo porque el tren no salía hasta las 11:00. Tras vestirse, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place había mejorado mucho tras una reforma general. El cuadro que estaba en la escalera, ahora se encontraba en una habitación que estaba sin usar (no se habían podido deshacer de él porque Kreacher lo impidió) y lo mejor de todo era que su padrino estaba de nuevo en su casa.

Tras acabar con Voldemort había habido unas cuantas sorpresas. La primera fue que mientras se encargaban de ayudar a los heridos que estaban en Hogwarts apareció el profesor de pociones entre la gente y se puso a ayudar sin más. Todos se sorprendieron de verlo vivo. Más tarde les explico que llevaba meses tomando pociones para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno de serpiente por si Voldemort decidía matarlo usando a Nagini y, aunque perdió la consciencia durante largo tiempo, le había salvado la vida. Fue una suerte que el Lord oscuro no hubiera decidido emplear con él un Avada Kedavra aunque Snape ya se imaginaba que si lo descubría iba a preferir que tuviera una muerte más lenta y dolorosa.

La segunda sorpresa fue cuando encontraron a Lupin y a Tonks muy malheridos pero aún con vida, la última persona que les había visto aseguraba que estaban rodeados de muchos mortifagos y todos los daban por muertos. Tras la recuperación en San Mugo, los dos explicaron que habían conseguido vencerlos a duras penas y que solo que hubiera habido un mortifago más probablemente hubieran muerto.

La tercera fue la más sorprendente de todas. Harry se había quedado a vivir en la antigua base de la orden del Fénix ya que había sido la casa de su padrino. Cuando llevaba un mes viviendo allí, Lupin se había presentado junto a su padrino. Le contó que la cortina tras la que había caído su padrino era un lugar que te hacía revivir tus peores pesadillas durante un año y tras este un mago te podía salvar pero era muy complicado conseguirlo y muchos morían antes de poder intentarlo, por eso no le había contado nada. A parte, todo el mundo daba por muerto a Sirius y nadie excepto Lupin intentó salvarlo. Su padrino le contó que había logrado sobrevivir gracias a todos los años que pasó en Azkaban ya que esos años habían sido una pesadilla peor.

Preparó el desayuno para los dos (sus artes culinarias eran mucho mejores que las de su padrino ya que había pasado su vida cocinando para sus odiosos tíos y su primo) y, tras comer, se dirigieron a King's Cross para coger el expreso de Hogwarts. En el ministerio de magia le dijeron que podían darle el graduado de Hogwats sin que hiciera el último curso y que además tenía un puesto asegurado entre los aurores si lo quería pero él se había negado a tener más privilegios. Se había cansado de causar envidia toda su vida y se prometió que no aceptaría ningún privilegio más por ser Harry Potter. A partir de ese momento, si quería conseguir algo, lo conseguiría como el resto de la gente. Así que lo primero que le tocaba hacer era regresar a Hogwarts para cursar el último curso. Al llegar a la estación cruzó junto a su padrino la pared que llevaba al andén 9 y ¾.

- Me produce mucha nostalgia poder volver a este andén. –dijo Sirius a su lado.- Pensaba que no podría volver a pisar nada relacionado con el mundo mágico sin tener que esconderme.

- Por suerte pudimos demostrar tu inocencia al final.

- Mira, -dijo Sirius apuntando con el dedo.- allí están Ron y Hermione.

Los dos se dirigieron hacía los amigos de Harry y tras despedirse de su padrino entraron en el expreso de Hogwarts.

- Sirius se ve contento después de mucho tiempo. –comento Hermione mientras se alejaban del andén.

- Por fin es completamente libre. Nuestra casa ya no tiene un encantamiento fidelio y puede salir al exterior sin necesidad de convertirse en Canuto. No se sentía tan libre desde que estaban los merodeadores juntos en Hogwarts.

- Me alegro de que todo le vaya bien. –dijo Ron.- Lupin estuvo a punto de morir y si lo hubiera hecho nunca hubiéramos sabido que Sirius seguía con vida. Es una suerte que al final todo haya salido bien.

- Este curso va a ser un curso tranquilo por fin. –dijo Harry.- Los únicos problemas van a ser los deberes y los partidos de quidditch no se cancelaran por un inminente peligro de muerte.

- Aunque seguro que Trelawney vuelve a predecir la muerte de algún alumno. –se mofó Ron y a continuación cerró los ojos e hizo ver que tenía una visión.- Veo el Grim. Este año vas a morir entre terribles sufrimientos.

Los tres chicos se rieron con ganas y el resto del viaje se lo pasaron hablando sobre sus vacaciones. Ninguno se podía imaginar que el año no iba a ser nada normal aunque hubieran acabado con el Lord oscuro.

Todos los alumnos mayores se dirigieron a Hogwarts en carruajes tirados por Thestrals. Por la cara que ponían algunos alumnos Harry pudo comprobar que este año muchos más eran capaces de verlos. Las muertes que habían vislumbrado durante la guerra del año anterior les permitían ver por primera vez esos horrorosos caballos alados.

- ¿De verdad monte en uno de estos? –preguntó Hermione.- Me alegro de no haberlo visto en ese momento. Aunque fue terrorífico volar sobre una montura invisible no sé si hubiera osado montar en esa horrenda criatura si la hubiera visto.

- Por cierto, ¿sabéis quién nos dará defensa contra las artes oscuras este año? –preguntó Ron- Espero que no se ponga Snape.

- Claro que no. Te recuerdo que Snape ahora es el director de la escuela. No tiene tiempo para dar clases.

- ¿Estás seguro de que Snape dejara que te gradúes en Hogwarts, Harry? –preguntó Ron

- No sé porque le seguís teniendo tanta manía a Snape después de conocer toda la verdad. –dijo Hermione

- No es que yo le tenga manía. –aclaró Harry.- Es que él no puede evitar tenérmela a mí por mi gran parecido a James. Pero esa manía ha disminuido considerablemente. Le fui a dar las gracias por todo lo que había hecho durante estos años y me regaló algo.

Harry extrajo de la mochila el libro de pociones de séptimo curso. En principio parecía el mismo libro que el que tenían Ron y Hermione pero al pasar a la primera página vieron la inscripción que lo convertía en uno totalmente diferente. En esa página decía: "_Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo"_

- ¿Te ha dado su libro de pociones de último curso? –preguntó Ron. –Los éxtasis de pociones te van a salir geniales.

- Eso es trampa. –dijo Hermione.- Aparte, el del año anterior tenia hechizos de magia oscura.

- Me ha asegurado que ha eliminado todo rastro de magia oscura antes de dármelos. –dijo Harry.- Además, ¿cómo va ser hacer trampas si el propio director me lo ha entregado? Eso sí, también me hizo una advertencia.

- ¿Qué advertencia? –preguntó Ron intrigado

- Me dijo que se conocía cada rincón de Hogwarts, hasta los pasadizos más secretos y que no permitiría que infringiéramos las normas este año.

- Al menos este año no infringiréis las normas. –dijo Hermione sin creérselo.

Enseguida llegaron a Hogwarts. El castillo estaba en perfectas condiciones y si no hubieran sido testigos de la feroz batalla que se llevó acabo el año pasado, no hubieran creído ni una palabra. Al entrar en el gran comedor se quedaron estupefactos al ver la mesa de profesores. Entre los profesores de siempre se encontraba Remus Lupin. Aunque Harry había visto a Lupin en diversas ocasiones durante las vacaciones, este nunca le dijo que tuviera intención de regresar a Hogwarts. Snape le cedió encantado a Lupin el discurso de entrada a Hogwarts.

- Supongo que muchos os sorprenderéis de verme aquí. –dijo Lupin una vez que todos los alumnos de 2º a 7º estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas.- Tras mi colaboración directa en la derrota de Lord Voldemort y gracias a vuestro director que ha prometido mantener a raya mi parte lupina con sus pociones matalobos, se me ha permitido volver como profesor a Hogwarts. Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo curso y que dejéis atrás los amargos recuerdos del anterior. Y sin más, pasemos a la selección de casas de los alumnos de primero.

Los tres chicos observaron cómo unos jóvenes magos con cara de vergüenza y miedo iban pasando uno tras otro ante el sombrero seleccionador. No fue hasta que pusieron el primer alumno en la casa de Griffindor y vino a sentarse que Harry se percató que prácticamente todos los alumnos que deberían haber terminado el año pasado habían vuelto para volver a cursar el último curso. Al fijarse en las otras mesas vio que también los alumnos de las otras casas habían regresado. Donde había menos era en la casa de Slytherin. Harry se había enterado de que algunos habían sido encerrados en Azkavan. Aun así se sorprendió al ver que Draco Malfoy si había vuelto.

- ¿Cómo es que Malfoy ha vuelto a Hogwarts después de lo que hizo? –preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

- ¿Hacer? –preguntó Hermione.- Casi fue obligado a ponerse la marca tenebrosa y durante la guerra no mato a nadie. Lo único que hizo fue arreglar el armario evanescente e incluso eso estoy convencida que lo hizo bajo amenaza de Voldemort. Seguro que le amenazó con matar a sus padres si no lo hacía. Además, es probable que Snape haya intercedido por él en los juicios que le hicieron a su familia. Es probable que hasta sus padres se salvaran con una leve o nula condena.

Harry no añadió nada más. Hermione tenía razón en todo pero Harry siempre había odiado a Malfoy y esperaba que no se librara tan rápidamente de esta. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no le deseaba la entrada en Azkavan ni a su peor enemigo. Los chicos se dirigieron a dormir tras comer una copiosa comida. Al llegar a sus dormitorios se encontraron con Neville, Dean y Seamus.

- ¿Cómo es que habéis regresado? –preguntó Harry.- Pensaba que el ministerio os daría el diploma de Hogwarts sin necesidad de volver a cursar el último curso por los servicios prestados.

- La verdad es que nos lo ofrecieron. –dijo Seamus.- Pero todos preferimos volver. No queríamos que nuestro último curso constituyera tan mal recuerdo.

Harry los compendió enseguida. Era lo que había pensado él la primera vez que se lo ofrecieron. Tras pasarse 6 años cursando en Hogwarts se merecía un curso final mucho mejor que el que tuvieron. Todos se fueron a la cama y al día siguiente empezaron las clases con energías renovadas. Al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron a Malfoy en la entrada. Este año no iba con Crabbe y Goyle puesto que un murió durante la guerra y el otro no había regresado a Hogwarts probablemente porque había acabado en Azkavan.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí. –dijo Malfoy al ver llegar a los tres amigos.- Al gran héroe junto a su sequito. ¿Has perdido tus enormes privilegios tras la muerte de Voldemort, Potter?

- No pienso volver a depender de ningún beneficio Malfoy. No los necesito en absoluto.

- ¿De verdad pretendes salir adelante sin ningún benefició? Que tonterías. Lo puedes llegar a fingir pero siempre tendrás a todos desviviéndose por ti. Ojala todos vieran lo idiota que eres en realidad. El brillante héroe que cumplió su papel en el mundo. Ya no sirves para nada. Ya no te necesitan

Harry siguió adelante ignorándole seguido por sus amigos. Tras almorzar se dirigieron a su primera clase del curso: Transformaciones. La primera clase, por desgracia les tocaba compartirla con Slytherin. Malfoy se aseguró de sentarse cerca para poder molestar a Harry a la mínima oportunidad que encontrara. En la clase de ese día empezaban con las transformaciones más difíciles, transformar objetos pequeños en seres vivos de otro tamaño. Cómo era el primer día les dio una tarea que en principio era fácil pero Harry y Ron sospecharon que no les iba a salir bien. Transformar un alfiler en un escarabajo. La profesora McGonagall se preparó el alfiler sobre la mesa e hizo un movimiento con la varita a la vez que pronunciaba el hechizo de transformación. De repente hubo un fuerte ruido delante de la clase y ante el asombro de todos apareció un niño. Todos se giraron hacía la profesora y comprobaron que sobre la mesa había un escarabajo y que la profesora parecía tan sorprendida como todos. El chico que había aparecido parecía joven, probablemente de 11 años, la edad en la que se empezaba a cursar en Hogwarts. Vestía con un uniforme con el escudo de Hogwarts, perfectamente planchado. Su pelo, también arreglado a la perfección, era una semimelena morena y sus ojos eran de color verde intenso. Parecía un poco desorientado. Todos creyeron que podría ser un alumno de primero que, por algún extraño accidente, había aparecido allí. Esa parecía la explicación más lógica. De repente, el chico se levantó del suelo y observó los rostros estupefactos que lo rodeaban. Tras indagar por la clase su vista se quedó fija en la de Harry Potter. De inmediato salió corriendo hacia él y se le tiró encima abrazándole a la vez que hablaba.

- Papaaa! – dijo el niño sorprendiendo a toda la clase por igual

Tras el arrebato inicial se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban con una cara de sorpresa más acentuada que la anterior. De inmediato se separó de Harry, se arregló el uniforme y se sentó en una silla vacía.

- Perdone profesora. Puede continuar con la clase. –dijo mientras ponía atención.

La clase se quedó en un absoluto silencio. Harry se quedó observando al chico. No le había visto en la vida y además, por su edad, era imposible que fuera su hijo. ¿A que venía todo aquello? ¿De dónde había salido? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba su merecido 7º curso normal y sin ninguna sorpresa extra?


	2. 2 James Potter

James Potter

La profesora McGonagall recuperó la compostura tras la sorpresa inicial y decidió interrogar al chico. Estaba segura de que debía ser un alumno de primero que había conseguido, de alguna manera, tele transportarse a su clase y había decidido hacerle una broma al niño que vivió. Por la cara de estupefacción de este último, también se dio cuenta de que no conocía de nada al chico.

- Muy bien alumno, -dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose al chico.- ahora mismo me dirás tu nombre y como has entrado aquí.

- Después responderé a todas las preguntas pero ahora no me gustaría interrumpir su clase directora.

- ¿Directora? –preguntó extrañada la profesora de transformaciones.- Yo no soy la directora de este colegio. Supongo que te has confundido porque eres un alumno nuevo

- Claro, ha sido una simple confusión. –dijo el chico de inmediato.- Perdone profesora.

- Muy bien chico, cómo veo que piensas seguir con la broma durante más tiempo ve ahora mismo a ver al director. A ver si un buen castigo te quita las ganas de interrumpir en clases ajenas.

El chico se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la salida pero cuando se encontraba allí se dio la vuelta para observar de nuevo a la profesora. Esta pensaba que se disculparía pero lo único que hizo fue decir que no sabía dónde se encontraba el despacho del director. McGonagall le dijo a Harry que acompañara al chico hasta allí. Justo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta Harry oyó como Malfoy se mofaba.

- Vaya me había equivocado. –susurró Malfoy.- Al final si vas a tener a alguien que te necesita.

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta malhumorado. ¿Por qué le tocaba a él lidiar con aquél niño? Tras salir del aula se dirigió hacía el despacho a paso rápido sin ni siquiera mirar si aquél chico le seguía.

- Perdona Harry. –se disculpó el chico

- ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esa broma delante de todo el mundo? –preguntó Harry malhumorado.

- ¿Broma? Yo no he hecho ninguna broma.

- Oh vamos, ¿de verdad pretendes que me crea que eres mi hijo? –dijo Harry y antes de que respondiera añadió.- Es igual. No contestes. Aún inventarías más mentiras. Ya se lo explicaras todo al director.

Tras unos pocos minutos más Harry llegó hasta la gárgola del tercer piso y tras pronunciar la contraseña apareció la escalera de caracol que conducía hasta el despacho del director. Harry iba a dar media vuelta y regresar a clase cuando notó que el chico le agarraba de la mano.

- Quédate, por favor. –le suplicó a Harry.- Necesito que tú también escuches mi historia y me creas. Tomare veritaserum si hace falta.

Harry se dejó guiar hacía el despacho del director. No quería creer en las palabras de aquél chico pero, aun así, quiso escuchar toda su explicación y saber porqué se estaba inventando aquella historia disparatada. Al entrar en el despacho del director Harry pudo observar la cara de sorpresa del chico aunque esta fue substituida por una inexpresiva de inmediato.

- Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí. –dijo Snape desde la silla de director.- ¿El primer día y ya te metes en problemas, Potter?

- Esta vez no he sido yo. –contestó Harry de inmediato.- Solo estaba acompañando a este alumno de primero que se ha colado de improviso en nuestra clase de transformaciones.

- No soy ningún alumno de primero. –espetó el chico.- Soy el hijo de Harry Potter.

- ¿El hijo de Harry Potter? –pregunto Snape mientras escrutaba al chico intentando averiguar su edad.- ¿Es que acaso dejaste a una chica preñada a los 7 años Potter?

- Por supuesto que no. –contestó Harry de inmediato.

- Ah, es cierto. –dijo el chico de inmediato.- Se me olvido deciros que vengo del futuro.

¿Del futuro? Esa historia cada vez empezaba a ser más increíble. Harry solo sabía de un método para viajar en el tiempo y ese era el giratiempo. Pero este había sido destruido por las posibles malas consecuencias que podía traer. Además, aunque existiera otro giratiempo, ¿quién lo usaría para viajar tantos años al pasado? El giratiempo solo te permitía ir para atrás en el tiempo pero no regresar. Era absurdo. Aun así Harry observó como el director si se creía la historia.

- ¿Han inventado en el futuro algún método para viajar en el tiempo?

- Sí. –dijo el chico emocionado al ver que alguien le creía.- Un mago consiguió inventar una poción que, al consumirla, te permitía viajar en el tiempo a la época que desearas. Se usa para hacer viajes turísticos a diferentes puntos históricos importantes acontecidos en la línea del tiempo. Siempre bajo la estricta norma de no intervenir en los eventos.

- Pero supongo que no has venido de turismo, ¿verdad? –interrogó el director.

- No. He venido del futuro a advertiros de que un gran mal os acecha.

Harry suspiro resignado. Empezaba a creerse la historia y ahora le venía con eso. Acababan de acabar con una guerra que había durado demasiados años. Se suponía que venían tiempos de paz. ¿Por qué tenía que venir un chico del futuro a decirles que aún se avecinaban tiempos difíciles?

- Muy bien. –dijo el director.- Primero dinos tu nombre y quien eres y luego cuéntanos tu historia.

- Me llamó James Potter y, como ya he dicho, soy el hijo de Harry. He venido aquí para advertiros de que no habéis terminado con la amenaza de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry sin podérselo creer.

- Me contaste todo lo que había sucedido durante la guerra. Como habías ido con tus amigos a acabar con todos los horrocruxes de Voldemort y como habías acabado con él en la guerra acontecida en Hogwarts. Pero Voldemort notó como ibas exterminando poco a poco todos sus horrocruxes y, temiendo que se acercaba su hora saco su último as en la manga.

- Eso es un disparate. –le interrumpió Harry.- Yo mismo acabe con él y me asegure concienzudamente de comprobar que estaba muerto.

- Voldemort, prediciendo que lo matarías, intercambio su último fragmento de alma por el alma de un fiel mortifago. Por eso, cuando creíste matar a Voldemort solo acabaste con un mortifico que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo. Mientras, Voldemort fue a Azakaban. En mi época ha logrado escapar y vuelven a reinar tiempos oscuros.

- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí para advertirnos? –pregunto el director.

- En realidad he venido por otro motivo. –dijo James.- He heredado la protección que mi padre tenía contra Voldemort y mucho más potente que la suya. Por eso en mi época me buscan todos los mortifagos para matarme. Aparte en el futuro ya no existe la Hogwarts actual. Voldemort ha conseguido el poder del colegio y, con una escolarización obligatoria a partir de los 11 años, enseña a todo el mundo magia negra y recluta a futuros mortifagos. Mi única esperanza era venir al pasado para advertiros y para aprender magia y poder vencer a Voldemort.

Al terminar de relatar la historia, James se quedó observando a sus interlocutores para ver sus reacciones. Quería verificar si le habían creído. Por sus rostros se dio cuenta de que Harry aún permanecía algo incrédulo. Este, estaba deseando que aquel chico le dijera que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto y que Voldemort si había muerto en año anterior. Por su parte, el director de Hogwarts si parecía haberle creído.

- Tendré que informar sobre esto al ministerio de magia. –dijo Snape.- Y sobre tu petición de entrar a estudiar magia en Hogwarts no habrá ningún problema. Podemos hacer una selección privada de casa de inmediato.

A James se le iluminaron los ojos cuando oyó aquello. Harry se quedó medio paralizado sin poder asimilar aún todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido Snape se acercó hasta la estantería del fondo del despacho y cogió el sombrero seleccionador. Acto seguido se acercó a James y se lo puso en la cabeza.

- Interesante, -dijo el sombrero desde su cabeza.- una nueva incorporación de última hora en Hogwarts. Parece una persona valiente y orgullosa. Estoy seguro de que es un GRIFFINDOR.

Tras decir eso Snape retiro el sombrero seleccionar y tras devolverlo a su sitió volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio.

- Muy bien Harry. –dijo a continuación.- Lleva a James hasta la clase de transformaciones que tenías a primera hora para que conozca a su tutora de casa y esta se ponga al día con el horario que le toca.

- James, espérame un segundo fuera. –dijo Harry.- Enseguida salgo.

James se retiró sin añadir nada más cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se había imaginado que no le creerían con facilidad pero aun así dolía que su propio padre desconfiara de él. Aunque había de reconocer que razón no le faltaba porqué no le había contado toda la historia completa. En el interior del despacho Harry espero que la puerta se cerrara para dirigirse a Snape.

- ¿De verdad crees toda su historia? –preguntó Harry.- Es muy extraño todo lo que nos ha contado.

- Si la creo. Parecía sincero. –contestó Snape.- Aun así no me acabo de fiar de él. Creo que oculta algo. Tenlo vigilado.

Harry salió de inmediato del despacho y se encontró a James esperándolo en la parte baja de las escaleras. Sin decir nada se dirigió de regreso al aula de transformaciones seguido del chico. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que la clase no había terminado y se quedaron esperando fuera en un incómodo silencio. James fue el primero en atreverse a romperlo.

- Perdona Harry. Sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención. No debí reaccionar así al verte.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te abalanzaste sobre mí de esa manera?

- Se supone que no debería revelar información del futuro. –dijo James desviando la mirada

- Estoy muerto en el futuro, ¿verdad? –James volteó el rostro de golpe sorprendido.- Me lo imaginaba. Yo hubiera reaccionado de una manera similar al ver a mi padre en el pasado.

- Moriste en acto de servicio como auror cuando tenía 5 años. Me prometí a mí mismo que me contendría al llegar pero cuando te vi no pude evitarlo. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Perdóname a mí por haberte tratado de una manera tan descortés. –se disculpó Harry.- Se me hace raro verte como mi hijo por la poca diferencia de edad que nos llevamos.

- No pasa nada. Entiendo que se te pueda hacer difícil.

- Por cierto, tengo curiosidad sobre algo. –dijo Harry.- ¿Quién es tu madre?

James se quedó callado de repente sin saber que contestarle. No podía decirle la verdad. Ni siquiera podía contestarle a la pregunta porqué eso podía tener grabes repercusiones futuras. Se libró de contestar a las preguntas cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y los alumnos empezaron a salir. Ron y Hermione se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban parados.

- Será mejor que vaya a hablar con la profesora McGonagall. –dijo James.- Tengo mucho que contarle y mucho con lo que ponerme al día. Nos vemos a la hora de comer.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Harry.

- No te preocupes. Seguro que tienes mucho de lo que hablar con tus amigos.

James se fue hacía dentro del aula dejando a los tres chicos solos en el pasillo. De inmediato los dos amigos de Harry le empezaron a interrogar.

- Bueno Harry, -dijo Ron.- hora de contarnos toda la historia. ¿Quién es este chico y como ha aparecido en el aula?

- En resumen, es mi hijo que viene del futuro para advertirnos de que Voldemort sigue vivo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

Harry les contó toda la historia que James había contado en el despacho del director mientras observaba las reacciones de sus amigos. Ron parecía tan desconfiado como él al principio pero Hermione parecía que se creía la historia.

- ¿De verdad le vas a creer? –preguntó Ron

- Claro que le creo. Me ha costado verlo pero estoy convencido de que es mi hijo.

- ¿Y si es alguien haciéndose pasar por tu hijo para ganarse tu confianza?

- Eso es estúpido. ¿Por qué querría alguien hacer eso?

- Quizás para matarte y vengar la muerte de Voldemort. –contestó Ron muy convencido.

- No te vas a creer nada de la historia que ha contado, ¿verdad?

- Lo normal en estos casos es desconfiar. –contestó Ron.- ¿No piensas lo mismo, Hermione?

- Yo también creo en su historia Ron. –contestó Hermione.- No creo que nadie se inventara algo así. Si alguien estuviera intentando acercarse a Harry inventando una historia no pensarían al algo tan complejo. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a la siguiente clase. ¿Cuál toca ahora?

- Nos toca pociones. –contesto Harry.

- Vaya, -dijo Hermione.- me he dejado el libro en la habitación. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.

Hermione se alejó corriendo dejando a los chicos solos en el pasillo. No sabía exactamente que era, pero había algo en aquél chico que no le acaba de encajar con su historia. Solo había una manera fácil de comprobar de inmediato si decía la verdad o mentía. Pero creyó que era mejor comprobarlo sola por el momento. Tras un rato corriendo llegó hasta el retrato de la señora gorda y tras asegurarse que sus amigos no la habían seguido se adentró en la sala de Griffindor. Asegurándose de que no había nadie se coló en el dormitorio de chicos de 7º curso y rebusco entre las cosas de Harry. Realmente era una persona muy desordenada. Tras un rato mirando entre sus cosas encontró lo que buscaba, el mapa del merodeador. Lo abrió delante suyo y mientras lo apuntaba con la varita dijo: _Juró solemnemente que esto es una travesura. _El mapa se empezó a revelar delante de sus ojos. Buscó entre las aulas hasta que encontró el aula donde acababan de hacer clase. Allí se encontraba la profesora McGonagall y frente a ella…

- No puede ser. –exclamó Hermione en voz alta.- Ahora entiendo lo que no me encajaba de James. Creo que tengo que mantener una seria charla con el chico del futuro.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Solo quería aclarar una cosa, el James Potter inventado por Rowling y este no son el mismo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	3. 3 La verdad desvelada

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

La verdad desvelada

Hermione apuntó con la varita el mapa del merodeador y dijo: _"Travesura realizada". _De inmediato el pergamino quedó en blanco de nuevo. Luego volvió a colocar todas las cosas de Harry en su sitio exceptuando el mapa que se lo guardo. Era mejor que Harry no lo viera, al menos hasta que hablara con el chico del futuro. Tras esto se dirigió de inmediato a la clase de pociones y llegó justo antes de que empezara.

- Uff. –dijo Hermione respirando entrecortadamente debido a la carrera que se había hecho.- Pensaba que no llegaba a tiempo. Sera mejor que revise mejor mis libros de ahora en adelante.

No le pasó inadvertida las miradas de desconfianza que le lanzaron Ron y Harry aunque no comento nada por miedo a que descubrieran la verdad. Ya se encargaría de dar explicaciones si descubrían algo en el futuro. Una vez en clase, el profesor Slughorn les encargo prepara una poción y Hermione procuro ponerse cerca de Harry para poder hablar con él mientras la hacían. Observo como Harry hacía caso omiso de las indicaciones de Slughorn preparándolo a su manera y, aun así, la poción le quedaba mucho mejor que a ella. Realmente Snape era un gran pocionista.

- Harry aun no me has dicho si confías en tu hijo o no. –dijo Hermione.- Me has dicho que crees su historia pero, ¿confías en él?

- Claro que confió en él. Es mi hijo.

- Pero, ¿no has visto que hiciera nada sospechoso? –insistió Hermione

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- No sé cómo decírtelo. Yo me creo su historia pero hay algo en él, no sé muy bien el que, que no me acaba de cuadrar.

- Lo ves, -se añadió Ron a la conversación.- tú tampoco te fías de él. Es demasiado raro que aparezca alguien diciendo venir del futuro y asegurando ser tu hijo.

- No es que no me fíe. –aseguró Hermione sinceramente pese a lo que había visto.- Parece sincero.

- La verdad es que sí que ha hecho algo extraño. –dijo Harry de golpe recordándolo.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Ron intrigado.- ¿Él que?

- Cuando entró en el despacho de Snape, vi cómo se sorprendía bastante al verlo. Pero quizás me lo pareció porque su rostro cambio de inmediato.

- O intentaba ocultarte su reacción. –dijo Ron.- ¿Tú qué opinas Hermione?

Hermione no pareció haber oído la pregunta. Tras lo que había dijo Harry su expresión había cambiado y los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. Pero de inmediato se giró hacía ellos y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Alguna cosa más?

- No me ha querido contar quien era su madre. –contestó Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le has preguntado quien es su madre? ¿Estás loco? –se exaltó Hermione.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry sin entender nada.

- Aún no la has conocido. ¿Qué pasaría si te contara quien es y, por saberlo, acabas por algún motivo sin estar con ella? Podrías cambiar todo el futuro si conoces esa información.

- No había pensado en eso. –dijo Harry sinceramente.

- Pues mejor abstente de intentar descubrir información del futuro antes de que crees un efecto mariposa.

- ¿Efecto qué? –preguntó Ron

- Hacer que una pequeña variación en el pasado provoque un gran cambio en el futuro. Si no va con cuidado lo podía provocar.

- Bueno, en realidad, esa es la idea de que este aquí, ¿no? –preguntó Harry.- Ha venido para aprender magia y cambiar el futuro.

- Un futuro que aún no ha sucedido. En cambio si tu variaras algo ahora él podría volver a un futuro mucho mejor o mucho peor. Nunca sabrás en que afecta el cambio. –explicó Hermione.- Ya es muy peligroso que él se encuentre aquí porque el hecho de que le conozcamos también podría hacer que variara su futuro.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que Hermione les había contado. No había pensado en ningún momento en las consecuencias que podía conllevar un cambio en la actualidad. Por su parte Hermione continúo con la clase deseando salir y reencontrarse con James para que le contara toda la verdad. Aunque, empezaba a sospechar cual era. Y creía que había venido por otro motivo diferente al que había contado.

Al terminar todas las clases de la mañana los tres chicos se dirigieron de nuevo al gran comedor. Allí vieron a James y se fueron a sentar a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? –preguntó Hermione al chico.

- Ya tengo los horarios y McGonagall se ha encargado de explicarme las normas del colegio, decirme la contraseña para entrar en la sala común de Griffindor y hasta me ha dado algo de ropa y libros de segunda mano.

- ¿Ropa? –preguntó Harry extrañado

- Por desgracia, en los viajes en el tiempo no puedes traer casi nada contigo. Solo lo puesto y algún objeto que te quepa en los bolsillos.

- Claro. –dijo Harry.- No había pensado en eso. Si necesitas algo mas solo dímelo. Yo me encargare de consíguetelo.

- Gracias papá.

- O vamos, -dijo Ron al escuchar a James.- deja de usar esa palabra.

- ¿Qué palabra? –preguntó James sin entender.

- Papá. –contestó Ron.- Habrás podido convencerles a ellos pero sé que estas mintiendo y te desenmascarare.

- Cómo no. –dijo James suspirando.- Mi padre me advirtió que, de todos, tú serías el que no iba a creer en mí. He llegado a pensar que se equivocaba, pero no. Pues sabes, no pienso dejar de llamar papá a mi padre porque a ti te venga en gana. No me puedes dar órdenes y me da igual si me crees. No podrás desenmascararme porque no hay nada que desenmascarar.

Ron se puso furioso al oír aquello. Aquél niñato creía que podía mentir a todo el mundo y encima tratarle de aquella manera. Iba a contestar pero Harry se le avanzo.

- James! –dijo Harry al oírlo.- ¿A que ha venido eso?

- Sé que mi historia es muy difícil de creer pero se nota que ya confías en mí. No necesito que él vuelva a crearte dudas. –contestó James.- Y no me gusta que me traten de mentiroso sin ninguna prueba.

- Lo entiendo. –contestó Harry haciendo que Ron se cabreara aún más.- Pero no deberías haber contestado así.

- Lo siento, pero si alguien me ataca verbalmente yo me defiendo. No voy a dejar que me desautorice sin razón alguna.

- En eso tiene razón Ron. –contestó Harry.- No tienes ningún motivo para desconfiar de él.

- Eso. –dijo Ron indignado.- Ponte del lado de un desconocido antes que del mío.

- Ah no. –saltó James.- El truquito de te dejo de hablar durante medio curso por un motivo estúpido no por favor. Ya me voy antes de que eso suceda.

James se marchó dejándolos a los tres solos. Ron se quedó en silenció sin decir nada y Harry iba a ir tras su hijo cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

- A veces te comportas como un niño pequeño Ron. –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Tú también estas de su parte? –pregunto el pelirrojo

- Por supuesto. Ya te he dicho que me fiaba de él y no tenías ningún derecho a tratarle así. –dijo Hermione.- Harry, será mejor que te quedes hablando con Ron sobre lo sucedido y no te preocupes por James. Yo me encargo.

Hermione se dirigió de inmediato hacía James dejando a los dos chicos solos. Al llegar al pasillo se lo encontró hablando con Lupin.

- James, -interrumpió la conversación Hermione.- necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. Y profesor Lupin, ven también. Creo que necesitare la ayuda de Lunático en algo que espero, tenga solución.

Los tres se dirigieron hacía un aula vacía. Lupin parecía intrigado sobre lo que Hermione quería decirle, sobre todo después de que hubiera mencionado a Lunático. James parecía nervioso.

- Para empezar James, quiero disculparme de parte de Ron. –empezó Hermione

- Si quiere disculparse que lo haga en persona y no a través de recaderos. –contestó James.- Además no creo que te haya enviado, ¿me equivoco?

- De acuerdo tienes razón. Pero es un tozudo y a veces dice cosas indebidas. Tu padre está hablando con él en este momento.

- ¿Por qué me querías aquí Hermione? –preguntó Lupin confuso.

- Ese es otro asunto. –contestó Hermione.- Primero James, quiero que sepas que Lupin es un profesor de total confianza que te ayudara sea quien sea tu padre.

- ¿Tú también estas con esas? –preguntó James.- ¿Por qué mi padre se junta con personas tan desconfiadas?

- Yo tengo pruebas. –dijo Hermione y luego se dirigió al profesor.- Dime Lupin, ¿no has visto algo extraño en James?

- Sí. –confeso el profesor de inmediato.- Por eso he ido a hablar con él. Te refieres a su aspecto, ¿verdad?

- Correcto

James se observó sin comprender. Su cabello y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Harry. Había usado un glamour para asegurarse de ello y que no le descubrieran. Por el resto, llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts. No entendía a que se referían hasta que Lupin continuó hablando.

- James y Harry tenían algo en común. Un pelo rebelde que nunca se dejaba peinar y su forma desarreglada de vestir. –comentó el profesor.- En cambio él viste de manera impoluta y sin un pelo fuera de lugar. También me ha extrañado.

- Eso es porqué Harry murió cuando yo era pequeño. Él ya lo sabe. –dijo James esperando que no le descubrieran

- Pero Hermione no te acusaría sin corroborarlo antes y, si ha mencionado a Lunático, es que ha usado el mapa del merodeador.

- ¿El mapa de quién? –preguntó James sin comprender.

- No entiendo cómo puedes no saberlo siendo Harry tu padre. –dijo Hermione.

Hermione extendió el mapa sobre la mesa y uso el hechizo para hacerlo aparecer. James se fijó en él con asombro y su rostro cambio a uno asustado cuando se fijó en el aula que estaban. Allí aparecían tres nombres el de Hermione, el de Lupin y…

- Puedo explicarlo. –dijo James al verse descubierto.- No os he mentido de verdad. Solo un poco, pero no en eso.

- ¿Por qué sigues mintiendo? –preguntó Hermione.- Este mapa nunca miente y en él dice que te llamas Scorpius J. Malfoy.

El chico suspiro y se sentó en una silla con rostro cansado. Le habían descubierto mucho más temprano de lo que se esperaba. Pensaba que tendría más tiempo para ganarse su confianza antes de tener que contarles todo. Y estaba convencido de que ahora no le creerían. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Hermione habló.

- Scorpius mírame. –dijo Hermione y cuando el chico alzó el rostro continuó hablando.- No te estoy diciendo que ahora vaya a desconfiar de ti. No creo que seas mala persona. Solo quiero que me cuentes la verdad para ayudarte.

- Yo también ayudare si cuentas la verdad. –añadió Lupin.

- Gracias. –contestó agradecido.- Pensaba que no me creeríais. Para empezar os diré que tenéis razón en algo. Soy hijo de Draco Malfoy. En la parte que mentí era en el motivo por el que estaba aquí.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el cambio acontecido en nuestra línea temporal? –preguntó Hermione sorprendiendo al chico.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

- Por tu manera de actuar. –respondió Hermione.- Cuando llegaste confundiste a la profesora McGonagall con nuestra directora y al llegar al despacho del director te sorprendiste mucho al verle según Harry.

- Tienes razón. –confirmó Scorpius.- Alguien ha cambiado el pasado. En primer lugar necesito que me creáis cuando os diga que no he mentido en lo de que Harry es mi padre y que murió cuando era joven.

Hermione se quedó pensativa al oír aquello. Hacía nada les había dicho que su padre era Malfoy y el mapa del merodeador lo había confirmado. Pero entonces reparo en la J que aparecía.

- Claro. –dijo de golpe entendiéndolo todo.- Scorpius James Malfoy. ¿Eres adoptado?

- No exactamente. Mis padres contrataron una madre de alquiler para que me tuviera. Donaron semen los dos para que no se supiera de quien era hijo pero al nacer quedó bastante claro. – respondió Scorpius retirando el glamour para que pudieran ver su verdadero aspecto.

Sus ojos era de color azul intenso, probablemente de herencia materna, pero su pelo era rubio platino de un color casi idéntico al de Malfoy.

- Evidentemente lo de que tienes la protección de tu padre y has venido huyendo de mortífagos y para aprender magia era mentira. –dijo Hermione.

- No del todo. –dijo Scorpius.- Tengo un hermano menor. Él es el que está en peligro. Bueno, ahora mismo estamos los dos en peligro. Por eso he venido.

- Dime algo. –intervino Lupin.- Yo debería estar muerto verdad.

- Sí. –confirmo Scorpius.- Creo que debo trabajar mejor mi cara de póker. Se me da fatal.

- De acuerdo Scorpius, te creemos. –dijo Lupin.- Ahora cuéntanos la verdadera historia.

- Veréis, por desgracia, todo lo que dije de que Voldemort estaba vivo no era mentira. Harry y Draco se enamoraron después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Cuando llevaban un tiempo juntos decidieron tener un hijo a través de una madre de alquiler y me tuvieron a mí. Cuando tenía 5 años, mi padre, Harry, murió a manos de un mortifago.

- Espera un momento. –interrumpió Hermione.- ¿No habías dicho que tenías un hermano menor?

- Sí. –contestó Scorpius.- Tras la muerte de Harry, Malfoy usó su donación de semen, que aun conservaban en San Mugo, para contratar a otra madre de alquiler y tener un hijo de Harry en recuerdo. Sin saberlo creo a alguien con una protección mucho más poderosa que la de Harry, contra el Lord Oscuro.

- Y Voldemort lo descubrió todo, ¿no? –preguntó Lupin

- Sí. Al poco de revelar al mundo mágico que seguía vivo, descubrió al hijo de Harry. De inmediato envió a unos mortifagos a matarlo pero, sorprendentemente, no pudieron con él aunque apenas tenía un año. La protección que se creó cuando Lily protegió a mi padre en su día, se pasó a su hijo a través del ADN y de manera intensificada haciéndolo casi indestructible para mortifagos y el propio Lord y siendo uno de los pocos magos que podía derrotarle. Pero el Lord no se rindió e ingenió otro método para matarle. Uno que no implicaría atacarle directamente.

- ¿Qué método? –preguntó Hermione.

- Cuando Harry y Draco empezaron a salir, Harry era muy famoso y cuando la revista corazón de Brujas se enteró de su noviazgo hizo un artículo sobre el tema bastante largo. Dicho artículo, entre otras cosas, decía como se enamoraron mis padres. Contaba que, durante la batalla en Hogwarts, un mortifago le lanzó a Harry un avada kedavra y sobrevivió gracias a que Draco se interpuso entre él y el hechizo sabiendo que iba a morir. Harry tuvo tiempo de levantar una barrera protectora antes de que el hechizo impactara y le salvo la vida a Draco aunque este quedó muy malherido. Tras la batalla, Harry cuido de Draco en San Mugo y allí fue donde se enamoraron.

- Pero eso no ha sucedido. –dijo Hermione y entonces lo entendió.- ¿Quieres decir que Voldemort envió a un mortifago al pasado para evitar que eso sucediera y que tus padres se conocieran?

- Sí. –contestó Scorpius.- El mortifago del futuro mató al del pasado antes de que eso sucediera. No pensé que la muerte de un solo mortifago pudiera cambiar tanto las cosas. Supongo que hizo más estragos de los que pensé.

- Te informo de que, entre los supervivientes inesperados, también está el padrino de Harry, Sirius. –dijo Lupin

- ¿Sirius? –se sorprendió Scorpius.- ¿Cómo puede haber sobrevivido? Draco me contó todo sobre la guerra y me dijo que había muerto el año anterior.

- Todos le creyeron muerto pero en realidad los que caen tras la cortina están durante un año reviviendo sus peores pesadillas entre la vida y la muerte. Hay pocas posibilidades de que alguien sobreviva pero yo fui el único que no se dio por vencido e intentó salvarlo con éxito. He imaginado que, al morir durante la guerra no lo hice.

- Vaya eso sí que no que lo esperaba.

- Y dime Scorpius, ¿cuál es tu objetivo al venir al pasado? –preguntó Hermione imaginándose la respuesta.

- Tengo que hacer que mis padres acaben juntos antes del final de este curso o yo y mi hermano desapareceremos. Y espero que vosotros me ayudéis a conseguirlo.

Hermione no se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta. Pero aun que se la esperaba suspiro imaginando lo que se le venía por delante. Proteger a Scorpius del mismísimo Lord en persona se le antojaba mucho más fácil que hacer que Harry y Draco se enamoraran entre ellos. Ese año iba a ser largo.


End file.
